Thel 'Vadam/Quotes
Here is a list of quotes from the Arbiter.Halo 2, Halo 3 and Halo Graphic Novel Halo Graphic Novel: The Last Voyage Of The Infinite Succor As Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice. *"Commander, you are needed on the bridge immediately. Have the rest of your team prepare for boarding action." - Holographic message to Rtas 'Vadum, on board his flagship, Seeker of Truth of the Fleet of Particular Justice. *"Commander, you are bleeding." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"And one cannot train in the ways of spilling blood without partaking in the act. It is good to see that the softness of others in the Covenant has not weakened your discipline." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"The matter of concern now is the Infinite Succor. It has been boarded by unknown forces, though we suspect the Humans. Our information is limited to a single distress signal from the ship that contained few details. It was from an Unggoy unsurprisingly." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"Yes, the Demon may be among us, and if it is..." - To Rtas 'Vadum, who noticed that the Master Chief may be involved into attack on the Infinite Succor. *"Your utmost concern, Commander, is securing the Infinite Succor and the Legate on board. The Infinite Succor provides much of the sustenance the Fleet requires. And losing Infinite it will be a great inconvenience." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"But if you find the Demon it becomes your first priority." *"Here is the information on the layout of the ship. Plus override command codes for its systems." - To Rtas 'Vadum, giving him the codes. *"With those, you can override any commands given to the system except those of the Legate on board, the Minister of Etiology." - To Rtas 'Vadum. Halo 2 *"There was only one ship." - In the beginning of The Heretic level, in the Council's Chamber. *"Yes. They called it, the Pillar of Autumn." - To the Prophet of Truth. *"It fled. As we set fire to their planet." - To the Prophet of Mercy, about the Pillar of Autumn. *"Blinded?" - To the Prophet of Regret. *"No." - To the Prophet of Regret. *"Noble Hierarchs. Surely you understand, that once the Parasite attacked-" *"By the time I learned the Demon's intent.. There was nothing I could do." - To the High Prophets, trying to explain Halo's destruction. *"I will continue my campaign against the humans!" - to the Prophet Of Truth. *"If they've come to hear me beg, they will be disappointed." - To Tartarus. *"I am already dead." - To the Prophet of Truth, in the Mausoleum of the Arbiter. *"Even on my knees I do not belong in their presence". - To the High Prophets of Truth and Mercy. *"What use am I? I can no longer command ships, lead troops into battle-" *"What of the High Council?" *"What would you have your Arbiter do?" - Places the helmet upon his head. *"Nothing ever will." - To Rtas 'Vadum, about Mark of Shame. *"That makes two of us." - To Rtas 'Vadum, who made clear, that the Arbiter's life means nothing to him. *"What is it?" - to Rtas 'Vadum, at the beginning of the level The Oracle. *"We shall force him out." - To Rtas 'Vadum,refering to Sesa 'Refumee. *"The cable. I'm going to cut it. Get everyone back to the ships!" *"Turn, Heretic." - To Sesa 'Refumee, in the hangar. *"Who has taught you these lies?" *"The Oracle!" - Upon sighting 343 Guilty Spark. *"That is the Oracle!" - To Tartarus, who caught 343 Guilty Spark. *"We have always been your protectors." - To the Prophet of Truth, after the changing of the Guard. *"The human who killed the Prophet of Regret... Who was it?" - To Tartarus, on the Phantom flying to the Halo's surface. *"The Demon is here?" *"Retrieving the Icon is my only concern." - To Tartarus. *"In the center of this zone is a Sacred Icon critical to the Great Journey. I must find it." in the beginning of the level Quarantine Zone. *"The Icon... Is my responsibility." - To Tartarus, after fighting with Miranda Keyes and Avery Johnson. *"When the Prophets learn of this, they will take your head!" - When Tartarus is going to kill the Arbiter. *"Demon!" - When meeting with the Master Chief. *"Kill me or release me, parasite. But do not waste my time with talk!" - To Gravemind. *"Your ignorance already destroyed one of the Sacred Rings, Demon. It shall not harm another." - To the Master Chief. *"Murdered. By the Brutes." - About the Councilors, to Rtas 'Vadum. *"What is that place?" - To Rtas 'Vadum, in the beginnig of the level The Great Journey. *"Tartarus has locked himself inside the Control Room." - To Avery Johnson, who's in the Scarab. *"Tartarus, stop." - Entering the Control Room. *"Put down the Icon." - To Tartarus. *"There are things about Halo even the Hierarchs do not understand." *"What is it? Oracle, what is Halo's purpose?" - When Tartarus accused him of heresy. *"The Sacred Rings, what are they?" - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"Those who made the rings, what happened to the Forerunners?" *"... Tartarus, the Prophets have betrayed us." *"And where,Oracle, is that?" - To 343 Guilty Spark, after killing Tartarus. Halo 3 Scripted Dialog *"Were it so easy." - When he first met up with the Master Chief. *"We must go. The Brutes have our scent." *"The Prophets are liars, but you are fools to do their bidding!" - To the Brute corpses in the level Sierra 117. *"The Grunts' new-found courage is but fear. When we are victorious, all who serve the Prophets will be punished." - To the Marine in level Sierra 117. *"The river. Hurry!" - By a cave area. *"Grenades! Blow them to bits!" *"The Banshees will return. Back into the jungle, hurry." - In Co-op. *"Again, the Brutes show their weakness." - If any Marines survived the Brute ambush. *"See how they bait their trap? I will help you spring it." - To the Master Chief, watching Johnson captured by Brute Chieftain. *"Half-wit insects! The Prophets use you like they used me! Reject their lies! Rebel, or all your hives will perish!" - To the swarm of Drones, level Crow's Nest. *"Spartan, the Brutes have taken your soldiers, as prisoners or meat for their bellies, I do not know. If some yet live, let us be careful when we shoot." - To the Master Chief. *"We did all we could. Let us move the survivors to the landing pad. There is a lift outside." *"There was honor in our Covenant once, and there shall be again!" - To the Master Chief, level The Storm. *"Be careful!" *"I will not be shamed. Not again! Not by you!" - To the Prophet of Truth pedestal, level The Storm. *"What is it? More Brutes?" - When the Flood infected CCS-class Battlecruiser jumped out of slipspace. *"There are some powerful weapons we've not yet used..." - In the beginning of level Floodgate. *"Quickly! Let us find their ship. Make short work of this abomination!" *"Wretched parasite! Rise up and I will kill you! Again and again!" *"What of the fleet? Has quarantine been broken?" - To Major Domo Elite. *"We had a fleet of hundreds!" *"We'll hold here. I will let nothing pass." - To the Master Chief, level Floodgate. *"No! If your construct is wrong, then the Flood has already won." - To Lord Hood. *"Well done, Spartan." - To the Master Chief, after the Scarab was destroyed, level The Ark. *"Oracle!" - When 343 Guilty Spark hit a Marine with a blue laser. *"Slothful runts. Kill them as they sleep." - To the Master Chief, in the room with sleeping Grunts and urinating Brute. *"Phantom!" - In the Cartographer area, level The Ark. *"Follow the Oracle, Spartan." - To the Master Chief. *"I will help your Sergeant clear the sky." *"No, Oracle. We must keep the Prophet of Truth in our sights." - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"Second Tower is clear, Spartan, no need to land. Let us hasten to the Third Tower." - If the Master Chief is going to land in the Second Tower, level The Covenant. *"Darken this Tower and the barrier will fall. Go, Spartan! We have no time to waste." *"Why would the parasite come here?!" - In the level The Covenant *"To the top of that hill, Oracle, no further! We cannot risk your capture by the Flood." - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"Spartan, come to me. This platform hides a path!" - By the entrance to the Installation 00 Control Room. *"The Flood scales the citadel's far wall. Activate this bridge, Oracle!" *"The Prophet will die by my hands, not theirs." - To the Master Chief. *"It will not last!" - Grabbing the Prophet of Truth by his throat in the Installation 00 Control Room. *"I will have my revenge - on a Prophet, not a plague!" *"And so...you must be silenced." - Just before killing the Prophet of Truth. *"We traded one villain for another." - After the Gravemind betrayed the Arbiter and the Master Chief. *"What do you see?" - To the Master Chief. *"A replacement. For the ring you destroyed." - *"How will you light it?" - To the Master Chief, about second Installation 04. *"No. This is our fight. And I will see it finished." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"I am sorry, Spartan. But come." - After Avery Johnson's death. *"Even in death, your Sergeant guides us all." *"Were it so easy." - To Lord Hood, after the memorial speech in on the hillside. *"Fear not. For we have made it so." - To Rtas 'Vadum. *"Take us home." - Ordering The Shadow of Intent to journey to Sanghelios. Gameplay Quotes *"Good throw!"-when you have a well placed grenade. *"Stop staring at me!" - If player stares idly at him for a long time, unknown if IWHBYD is needed. *"In a better time... I would have called him a friend." - If Master Chief is killed any time during game play. *"Welcome to the Social." - Level Floodgate, IWHBYD Skull. This is also the Microsoft Zune catchphrase. *"You shot me, fool!" - If shot by player. IWHBYD Skull. *"Did he betray us in some way?" - If you kill a Marine. *"Did you know he fights with us?" - If you betray an ally. *"Why do you shoot me?" - If you shoot him. *"Open your eyes, Demon!" - If you shoot him. *"We're allies!" - If you shoot him. *"Now is not the time for things like that." - If you shoot him. *"Save your fire for the Brutes." - If you shoot him. *"CEASE at once!" - Friendly Fire from the player. *"Stop that!" - Friendly Fire from the player. *"Be careful!" - If he gets shot by the player. *"Don't shoot ME!" - If he have a shot from the player. *"Do not provoke my wrath!" - If you shoot him. *"Our alliance!" - If you shoot him. *"He was OUR ally!! - If you kill an Elite or Marine. *"Remember we are allies, you dumb piece of crap."- If shot by player. IWHBYD Skull. *"i consider staring caring"- if you stair at him iwhbyd might be needed Related Articles *The Arbiter *''Halo 2'' *''Halo 3'' Sources Category:Pages with Quotes Category:The Covenant Category:Elites (Characters) Category: Quotes